Have No Fear
by Goddess Isa
Summary: The Oracles observe their most trustworthy Warriors changing their lives
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Have No Fear  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: The Oracles Plot - prologue to a series  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-1PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. They also belong to David Greenwalt, The WB, UPN and 20th Century Fox =)   
5/4/01  
  
  
  
"Are you watching them?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "I don't believe they are ready."  
  
"The girl has already resisted our best efforts. We forbade her soul to remember, and yet every memory is etched into her brain. It was inevitable."  
  
"So kill her," He shrugged.  
  
The Female threw a vase at Him. It shattered on His head and He grimaced.   
  
"Will that teach you not to think so foolishly of Love?" She asked. "There are some things even WE cannot change when Love is involved."  
  
"Nonsense!" He turned away from Their viewer and glared at Her. "We are The Oracles! We--"  
  
"Are playing with fire," She cut him off. "We are messing with the King and Queen of our great battles. Perhaps a reunion between the two would be most rewarding."  
  
"You are becoming too human," He remarked.  
  
"And you too stupid," she lifted a rose out of bouquet and let the flower petals float across Her skin. "They will be fun to watch."  
  
"What makes you so sure that they will succeed?" He asked. "She is only the Slayer, she's not a Wizard or even a Witch--"  
  
"She is the one who will save him," She corrected. "She is the one who loves him, she will change the future."  
  
"And what of Our plans?" He asked. "What of the destiny we laid out for them?"  
  
"Their destiny is their own now," She stared at them again, wondering how they would handle the news.  
  
"What about the plans?" He asked. "What about--"  
  
"We are only The Oracles," She told him. "We are not the ones who must live out this life."  
  
"And the future?"  
  
The Female smiled. "Let their daughter worry about it."  



	2. Blissful Existence

TITLE: Blissful Existence  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Buffy tries her hand at spells and plays around with an Orb of Thessula SPOILER: Pangs, I Will Remember You and my fictional perception that in taking down the Initiative, Buffy killed Riley the demon DISTRIBUTION: Crystal's site, if she wants it - My site - - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =) FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P RATING: TV-PG DISCLAIMER: Joss the ass owns the characters. I hate him.   
  
  
  
Xander was worried sick. Buffy had been so off since the whole deal with Angel that he'd been more efficient on patrol than she had. Trying to shut down the Initiative had taken its toll on the Slayer and she rarely did anything other than mope around these days.   
  
He saw her sitting on the staircase and stayed to the side, making sure she couldn't see him. He wasn't sure if she was crying or not, so he stepped a tiny bit closer.   
  
Tears filled her eyes and she was mumbling in another language, possibly Latin, and then she screamed the word "NOW!" She switched entirely to English and he could hear bits and pieces of what she was saying.   
  
".......Forever.......The sick and those........never alone.....until the end of time. Not for myself but for the one I love."   
  
"What is she doing?" he whispered to himself, watching her as he drew closer.   
She lit a candle and then picked up a beautiful glass ball. She kissed it, whispered something Xander couldn't hear and stood, throwing the ball on top of the candle at warped speed.   
  
The candle was extinguished but it floated in the air with the ball suspended above it. Buffy spoke again in Latin, and then switched back to English. Making a face, Xander asked himself, What in the Hell is she doing?   
  
"Make the night day and the day night. All things shall be equal."   
  
Buffy took the ball from its place above the candle and hurled it at the wall that was once the doors to Sunnydale High School. A rainbow of bright colors appeared where it hit the ground and for a moment, the burned building was so bright Xander thought the sun was out.   
  
Buffy fell to her knees sobbing, and Xander took that as his cue to leave her alone with whatever she'd been trying to do.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Angel felt the change well before it hit him. When it did, he fell to his knees and screamed Buffy's name. He was loud, and Cordelia and Doyle heard him three flights up in their new apartment.   
  
They sprang out of bed, dressed quickly (and unintentionally in each other's clothing) and ran downstairs.   
  
"WHAT?" Cordy demanded. "Were you just jacking off to her picture again?"   
  
Angel looked at her but said nothing. He was out of breath and sweaty, he looked like he'd just been beat up or something. She kept her distance and asked, "Are you evil?"   
  
"No," Doyle said slowly.  
  
"Then what is it?" Cordy asked. "'Cause I was really busy up there. Sleeping," she added as an afterthought.  
  
Doyle looked at her in shock. "He's human, Cordelia."   
  
"WHAT?" she demanded. "Human? No fangs, no blood, no curse? Oooh, does this mean no brooding? 'Cause I could *so* do without the broodiness all the time. What about the growing?"   
  
"Delia, a little compassion?" Doyle asked. He knelt beside his friend and tried to help him up. "You okay man?"   
  
"I'm...." he couldn't find the words. "Buffy did it."   
  
"How do you know?" Cordy asked.   
  
"I can feel it," he stood up and managed a smile. "I'm going for a walk."   
  
"He smiled!" Cordy yelled. "He *never* smiles. Are you sure you're not evil?"   
  
"He's fine, Princess." Doyle put an arm around her. "Don't you be worryin' your pretty head 'bout him. He needs to be alone wit himself for awhile."   
  
She hugged herself and smiled. "I like your pj shirt. I'm keeping it."   
  
"Well, you can keep these too." Doyle pulled off her Old Navy PJ pants and was naked before her, causing her to smirk. "How do you stand them?!"   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Xander was long gone when Buffy finally left the high school. She knew Angel was aware of his humanity now and that he was probably out for a walk. She intended to do the same and somehow found herself at his old mansion. She knew this would be the last morning they'd spend apart watching the sun rise.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Angel came home around eight p.m. and found a very naked Buffy on his desk. She'd pushed everything to the floor and was eating ice cream out of the container.   
  
"I thought you might be hungry," she said.   
  
"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.   
  
She held a spoonful out to him and watched happily as he closed his lips over the metal and smiled as he savored the pure bliss that only Haagan Daaz and sex could supply.   
  
"I remember everything," she whispered.   
  
His eyes flew open and he looked at her.   
  
"I guess the Oracles aren't as smart as they'd like to think they are."   
  
Angel took the spoon and ice cream from her and tossed them aside, lunging at Buffy and kissing her passionately, covering her body with his as she lay down on the desk.   
  
"Let's try not to break this one," he mumbled before making love to her for the first of many times that night.   
  
"But Angel," she complained between kisses. "The best part was when we hit the floor."   



	3. Unanticipated

TITLE: Unanticipated  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Now that Angel's human, is he too weak to help?  
SPOILER: IWRY, naturally, and my story Blissful Existence  
DISTRIBUTION: My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Joss is an idiot, but he did give us Buffy and Angel so I suppose I can't hate EVERYTHING about him. Wait, wait, he gave us Riley, Parker, Kate and Jheira. Yeah, I can hate everything about him. Ignore everything. He does own them though, and I don't. Damn.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Blissful Existence was set in late February, and this story takes place in the middle of March.   
  
  
  
"Try punching the bag, Angel." Giles said calmly. "Don't just shrug it."   
  
The former vampire took another swing at the bag and then knelt down, holding his right hand with his left and wincing in pain.   
  
"Perhaps we should take a break." Giles tossed him an ice pack. "I think it would be best if we had a chat anyway."   
  
Angel sat down with the Watcher on his black leather couch and sighed. "I just can't do it anymore, Giles. I've got nothing."   
  
He nodded patiently.   
  
"Xander's fighting better than I am."   
  
Giles hated to admit it but it was true. "You just need--"   
  
"Steroids." he joked. "I'm no help to her whatsoever anymore. I'm so afraid that--"   
  
"Angel, you mustn't worry about her. Think of everything she's been through over the past years. I truly believe there is nothing she can't conquer by this point. If it weren't for their old-country ways I'm sure she'd apply to join the Council."   
  
"Buffy and organization don't get along," Angel said with a laugh.   
  
"How true," Giles agreed. "Did she tell you she wishes to drop out of school after the wedding?"   
  
He nodded. "I told her not to, but she says she has her reasons."   
  
"I don't know what could be more important than her education." Giles said. "I don't blame you for her immaturity, just so you know."   
  
"Thanks, I think."   
  
"Willow and Xander may be partially to blame though. Xander shows no plans to ever have a future beyond delivering for Pizza Hut and Willow has let her studies fall by the wayside as of late."   
  
"Still no word from Oz?" he asked.   
  
"It isn't just that. The loss of Xander to Anya has hit her quite hard, and I think she was just starting to like that Graham fellow when the whole thing went down."   
  
"Buffy still hasn't told me much about that," Angel said, wanting Giles to tell him every detail.   
  
"She will, I imagine, in time." Giles sipped his water. "Have you decided where you will live?"   
  
"She wants to stay in LA. With Faith deprogrammed, I don't see any reason for Buffy to be in Sunnydale besides you and her mother. I've left it up to her, so I guess it's Los Angeles."   
  
"You'll still run the agency?" Giles asked.   
  
Angel nodded. "I hope we can keep it running. I know Buffy will do a lot for the vampire population of LA, it's really been on the rise lately."   
  
"I'll miss her terribly, but I'm glad." Giles said. "She needs to move on from here."   
  
"Why do you say that?" Angel knew but he just had to hear the words come from Giles' mouth.   
  
The Watcher snorted, knowing Angel would enjoy every minute of this. "For almost a year, I've watched her tread miserably through life as though everything were fine when it was quite obvious that nothing was. You make her happy, create a safe place for her. I think new scenery will do her even more good. Staying in Sunnydale....she's served her time here and I'm happy to see her get out of it."   
  
"Thank you," Angel said sincerely.   
  
"Thank you," Giles countered.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Angel followed Buffy and Anya on patrol, not doing much besides watching. He was still rusty on all the minor things Giles and he had been practicing, and it wasn't like there was much activity. In three hours, they'd killed only one vamp, and Anya had done it on accident with an eye pencil she was drawing on her arm with.   
  
When the night ended and Xander had swung by to pick up Anya, Buffy turned to Angel and said, "Are you holding back? 'Cause I--"   
  
"I have to tell you something." he led her to a park bench and they sat down and talked the way they had so many nights when they were first dating.   
  
"I haven't been able to do anything," he admitted. "I'm weak and I'm--"   
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Angel, lookout!"   
  
Angel turned around in time to see a vampire punch him. He went down and Buffy stood, kicking the male vamp where it counted just to throw him back for a few seconds.   
  
Angel flipped back up and took a stake from his pocket, driving it into the vampire's heart. He jumped back as he turned to dust and smiled at Buffy. "I did it!"   
  
"I knew you weren't burned out." she kissed him happily. "See? All you needed was some faith in yourself."   
  
"Or to be scared shitless," he admitted. "So, let's talk about this wedding."   
  
"What do you wanna know?" she asked innocently.   
  
"How much is it gonna cost me?"


	4. Jitters? Nope! Not Me!

TITLE: Jitters? Nope. Not Me.  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Dum, dum, da-dum....  
SPOILER: My stories Blissful Existence and Unanticipated. This is becoming a series but it has no title.  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Joss is an idiot, but he did give us Buffy and Angel so I suppose I can't hate EVERYTHING about him. Wait, wait, he gave us Riley, Parker, Kate and Jheira. Yeah, I can hate everything about him. Ignore everything. He does own them though, and I don't. Damn.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story takes place on April 15th, Buffy and Angel's wedding day.   
  
  
  
"Angel?" Giles asked. "You okay?"   
  
"Yeah. Why?"   
  
"You're wearing Cordelia's wrap as your cummerbund."   
  
Angel tossed it onto the pew and took his gray cummerbund from Giles. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just--"   
  
"Scared to death?" Cordy asked as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her wrap and draped it over her shoulders. "I can so understand that. If I were marrying Doyle, which I like, never will, I--"   
  
"Why wouldn't ya marry me?" Doyle asked, hurt. "Not that I'm askin' or anyting, but--"   
  
"I don't think you should get married, ever." Xander said. "No one could ever afford your gown, let alone the whole ceremony."   
  
Cordelia stuck her tongue out at her old boyfriend and he returned the gesture. Anya pulled him into a kiss and they fell onto the pew they'd been sitting on and then eventually, onto the floor.   
  
"Geez, you guys, we're in a church!" Amy hissed. The kissing intensified.   
  
"Maybe I should've worn my hair back?" Angel suggested.   
  
"Your hair looks *fine*." Cordy said. "Buffy likes it pointy."   
  
"Pointy?" he asked, panicked. "It's supposed to be spikey!"   
  
"What's the difference?" she asked.   
  
"He wouldn't know spikes if he fell o'er 'em," the drunk vampire mumbled from his seat. He was miserable that Willow hadn't caught on that he wanted her body yet. He sighed and took another drink from his flask. "He's a bloody poof, dat's 'at 'ee is."   
  
"Can we remove him from the premises?" Amy asked hopefully.   
  
"Are we about ready?" the Priest asked as he joined them at the alter.   
  
"Ah, yes." Giles said. "I shall go get the bride."   
  
"It's a shame Buffy's mother didn't come," Amy said as she tried to pull the horny teenagers once known as Anya and Xander off of the floor. "She's so stubborn about this whole relationship."   
  
The organist and violinist began to play and Willow made her way down the aisle in a dark green dress that suited her well. She smiled at the gang she considered her family and couldn't help smirking at Spike all drunk and sprawled in the middle of a pew near the back of the church. There was something irresistible about him, but she would never let herself go there.   
  
Angel began to freak as the music changed and the few guests stood up, even Spike. What if Buffy ran out on him? What if she changed her mind? What if he was too tired tonight? What if--   
  
He didn't get to finish his thoughts because she appeared with Giles at the front of the church. She looked amazing.   
  
Her hair was pinned up with white orchids and curls fell around her face. She wore the diamond earrings her grandmother had given her for her sixteenth birthday and the dress she'd picked out at a shop in LA fit as though it was designed for her.   
  
It was a Pamela Dennis dress designed for an episode of FRIENDS and never used. It was sleeveless and the tiny straps it did have fell just barely off her shoulder and were made of Australian crystals. The bodice was solid white, corseted, and the skirt had tiny crystals throughout the layers of tulle.   
  
"Wow," Angel mumbled before Buffy reached him. She smiled and waited for the Priest to begin the ceremony.   
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.   
  
Angel freaked. What if Giles wouldn't give her away? What if Buffy decided she wanted to be married with her father there? Her mother?   
  
"I do," Giles said proudly. He kissed Buffy on the cheek and sat in the first pew next to Willow and Doyle.   
  
When Buffy took Angel's hands, all his worries seemed to flutter away. He looked into her eyes and smiled at the woman he loved. She returned the smile and before he knew it, they'd exchanged vows and were husband and wife.   
  
As they got into the limousine that would take them straight to the airport to catch their flight to Toronto where they were spending the first part of their honeymoon, Buffy instantly became worried.   
  
All sorts of thoughts ran through her head, but this one most of all: What if he can tell that I'm pregnant?!?!?!?!


	5. Surprise!

TITLE: Surprise!!!  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: What's Buffy's big secret?  
SPOILERS: My stories Blissful Existence, Unanticipated and Jitters? Nope. Not Me. DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://members.aol.com/slaythis99/slay.html - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Joss is an idiot, but he did give us Buffy and Angel so I suppose I can't hate EVERYTHING about him. Wait, wait, he gave us Riley, Parker, Kate and Jheira. Yeah, I can hate everything about him. Ignore everything. He does own them though, and I don't. Damn.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Still April 15th g  
AUTHOR'S NOTES2: Prolly the last story in this series.   
  
  
  
The honeymoon suite had been everything Buffy had ever imagined. The Four Seasons was a beautiful hotel and she and Angel had been in a wonderful, kissy mood ever since they'd left the church. It had actually been a whole week since they'd made love and she knew that tonight was going to be extra special, but she was scared to death that once she put her gorgeous new teddy on that Angel would be able to tell she was pregnant. At five months, there was a sizable bulge that she'd easily been able to conceal with clothing in the past, and Angel wasn't exactly looking at their body when they usually made love, so it hadn't been a problem. Now though....   
  
She struggled to fit into it, slid into the furry high heeled slippers and opened the bathroom door, leaning against the fame.   
  
Angel gasped and dropped the champagne glasses he'd been holding.   
  
"I love you," she told him as she walked closer to him. "But before we make love, I have to tell you something."   
  
"What?" he asked, still staring at her body.   
  
"Sit down," she sat on the turned down bed and he sat next to her. She couldn't help but notice how nice he looked in the leather pants he'd worn just for her and for a moment, she debated having the sex first and telling the truth later.   
  
No, she decided, I have to tell him.   
  
"Angel," she began, "When I told you I remembered....there's sort of more to it then that. I remembered when I found out something. Something major."   
  
"What?" he asked, his eyes suddenly serious, his hands holding her protectively.   
  
"Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner," she whispered. "I just....every time I tried I chickened out, and then I thought this would be the perfect time to do it."   
  
"Just tell me Buffy," he said softly. "I promise I won't get angry."   
  
She took a deep breath and blurted it out. "We'regoingtohaveababy."   
  
"What?" he broke into a huge smile.   
  
"We're gonna have a baby," she said simply. "I guess back in November...when I found out, all the memories came tumbling back at me. It's like it was meant to be. We were meant to be together."   
  
"We are." Angel kissed her. "I love you. I love you so much." he moved down and kissed her belly. "And I love you too."   
  
"I already have an appointment for an ultrasound when we get back to LA," she told him. "I want you to come with me."   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he told her, kissing her again. "Why would you think I'd be mad, Buffy? This is the best news you could ever give me."   
  
"I guess I was just worried you'd be mad that I'd kept it from you so long."   
  
"I can't say I'm thrilled about it," he said dryly. "And I don't like that you went on about patrolling and everything while carrying our child, but I'm just so grateful that you're both okay. You have no idea how much this child means to me."   
  
"To *us*, Angel." she said, placing his hand under hers and resting them on her belly. "This is our baby. Pretty amazing, huh?"   
  
He nodded and slowly covered her body with his. "Have you..." he asked while kissing her neck. "Thought at all...." kiss, kiss. "About names?"   
  
"Yeah, but I was wondering..ohhhh...if you wanted to find out the baby's sex when we have the ultrasound."   
  
She moaned slightly when he stopped kissing her to meet her eyes. "What do you want to do?"   
  
"I want to wait and find out when the baby is born," she said. "But I'm open to hear your opinion."   
  
"I can wait if you can," he agreed.   
  
"Good. Angel?"   
  
"Hmm?   
  
"What do you think of the name--ahhhhh. Keep doing that."   
  
"I don't know. Would we call him or her Kee for short?"   
  
She snorted. "Let's talk about names later."   
  
"I have no complaints. Angel returned to what he was doing and for the moment, all thoughts of baby names were lost. The lovers became caught up in each other and the magick of the special relationship they shared.


	6. Difficult Decision

TITLE: Difficult Decision  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: God, is it really that hard to pick a baby name?  
SPOILERS: My stories Blissful Existence, Unanticipated, Jitters? Nope. Not Me and Surprise!!!  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Joss is an idiot, but he did give us Buffy and Angel so I suppose I can't hate EVERYTHING about him. Wait, wait, he gave us Riley, Parker, Kate and Jheira. Yeah, I can hate everything about him. Ignore everything. He does own them though, and I don't. Damn.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: August, 2000  
AUTHOR'S NOTES2: Really and truly the last story in this series   
  
  
  
"Lily?" Buffy asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"Liana?" she asked.   
  
"Buffy, we've been over it."   
  
"I know, I know." she took a deep breath. "I still like Jenna."   
  
"Too much like Jennifer."   
  
"Which makes us both think of...never mind."   
  
"If we were going with Jenna, we may as well call her Britney."   
  
"What a lovely image to give me *now*." she glared at him. "And may I remind you that you're the one who put me in this position?"   
  
"ME?" he demanded.   
  
"Yes, you."   
  
"Buffy, it was your choice to--"   
  
"Stop!" she took another deep breath and then said, "We both created this child, Angel."   
  
"Yes, but you're the only one breast feeding her."   
  
"Angel," she said in a warning tone.   
  
"Buffy," he shot back.   
  
"I still like Angelina," she said as she carefully switched the baby to her other breast.   
  
"I still like Marcella," he would do anything to get away from calling the child Angel.   
  
"And have her nickname be Marci? No way."   
  
"What about Tiana?" he said. "We liked Tiana."   
  
"Too much like Titanic." she shook her head. "And we didn't want to go with Tiana, because it goes with Kiana, and we already said the next girl would be Kendra."   
  
"Tiana Faith works though," he pointed out.   
  
"But I want to name her after Cordelia," Buffy reminded him. "We agreed her middle name would be Lauren."   
  
Angel snorted. "You win."   
  
"What?" Buffy blinked.   
  
"You win. Valerie Lauren Willow Daly it is."   
  
Buffy smiled at him and Angel leaned over to kiss her.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered.   
  
"I only agreed to it because I like the name Val," he said. "It's different."   
  
"It's beautiful." she lifted the baby off of her breast and handed her to Angel while she rebuttoned her nightshirt. "Angel?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Do you think Val will wind up being called as a Slayer?"   
  
"I don't know," he answered honestly.   
  
"What if she is?"   
  
"I guess we'll deal with it when it happens."    
  
"Right," she nodded. "Angel?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Can we insist that Willow be her Watcher?"   
  
"I suppose it could be arranged."   
  
"Angel?" she asked in a small voice. "One more thing?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"If she falls in love with Spike--"   
  
"I'll dust him."   
  
"Thank you." she said gratefully.


End file.
